


Art Versus Life

by Evilchuckles



Series: Miss Gingerpaws Series [8]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Smut, Switching, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles





	Art Versus Life

“So, this is pornography.” Near remarked.

It was late and random channel surfing had led them to, as Gevanni was realising, Near’s first experience of erotic cinema. On the screen were two rather handsome young men, _at it_ in an unfeasibly large bed. It wasn’t bad, as blue movies go, but Gevanni was actually watching Near rather than the TV. 

Near was blushing furiously.

It was doing things to Gevanni’s body that the rampant nudity and simulated grunting of the movie hadn’t a chance of doing.

“Why are you blushing?” He asked softly, leaning over a little so that he could speak into Near’s neck, smell his skin. “You shouldn’t be shocked. You’ve done all these things yourself.” Gevanni glanced at the porno and grinned, “Especially that one.”

Near laughed a little breathlessly. “I had no idea that pornography was so graphic.”

Gevanni snorted. “What did you think it was?”

Near shrugged a little, eyes still glued to the screen, “I suppose I assumed that there was a lot of subdued lighting and sighing. I thought it was more subtle.”

“How can you have got into your twenties and not watched porn at any point?” Gevanni marvelled. He rested his head on Near’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t really interested in sex as a teenager. I must have been rather backward. Occasional self gratification was sufficient. And by the time I started to wonder about it I was busy being L. Besides I’m quite efficient at arousing myself without external stimulus.”

Gevanni had to take exception to that. “You mean you don’t need me?”

Near caught his eye for a moment, “You fail to enquire what, or _who_ I think about when I’m arousing myself.”

Gevanni couldn’t speak for a moment, remembering their first morning together when Near had said that he thought of Gevanni while he was masturbating. Fire was licking along Gevanni’s skin. 

Near turned his eyes back to the TV, looking smug.

When Gevanni’s eyes could focus again he glanced down and saw that Near was hard. So he slid a hand along Near’s hip and rubbed him gently. Near moaned.

“Is it turning you on, Near?” he asked. Excitement was crackling along his nerve endings.

“That’s a stupid question considering what you’re currently touching.” Near managed.

“I should probably feel jealous.” Gevanni observed. “But I like it. I like that you’ve never seen something like this before. It feels like I’m corrupting you.”

Near’s breath hitched. But he still couldn’t resist correcting Gevanni’s factual error. “You have already corrupted me. I don’t think... _oh, like that, yes_...that you can corrupt someone more than having anal sex with them.”

Which was when a thought occurred to Gevanni for the fortieth time that week. 

Maybe it was time to let the thought do more than occur.

“Near, is there anything we’ve never done that you would like to do?” he asked.

Near frowned thoughtfully despite the fact that he was now pushing into Gevanni’s hand and breathing rather quickly.

“I’d quite like to try swimming with dolphins.”

“Er...that wasn’t quite what I meant.”

“Oh. Oh, I see. Let me think.” There was a short silence except for the wild sex emanating from the TV. Neither of them were paying much attention to it now. Near was busy thinking and thrusting slightly and Gevanni was concentrating on how hard Near was. 

Eventually Near spoke, “I think we’ve done most things, haven’t we? Sex at work, phone sex, you licking my,”

“There is one major thing we’ve never done.” Gevanni interrupted, afraid that his nerve would go if he didn’t get it said soon. And actually there were several things they had never done that Gevanni wanted to try but he had one uppermost in his mind recently. “You’ve never fucked me.”

Near’s breath stuttered and he reached out for the remote, switched off the TV, firmly removed Gevanni’s hand from his crotch and turned on the sofa to face him. Near’s eyes were very, very dark.

“Are you serious?” Near asked.

Gevanni found himself unaccountably blushing, which was ridiculous. “Yes. I’ve been thinking about it.”

A look of bewilderment crossed Near’s face. “But...but I’ve done a great deal of research and I’m the archetypal uke. I’m shorter than you.”

“I think that’s a little bit simplistic.” Gevanni suggested, suspecting that Near’s research had largely consisted of BL manga. In which he would have seen an awful lot of short cute men being had by an awful lot of tall butch men. And, while Gevanni didn’t see himself as especially butch, there was no denying (although Near tried, all the time, often with weapons) that Near was cute. 

“Have you done it before?” Near asked, curiously.

Gevanni hesitated. “Yes.” Near always knew when someone was lying. 

“Can you really imagine me as seme?” Near asked. 

_Near, inside him, having him, fucking him..._

“Yes,” Gevanni nodded, emphatically. “Yes.”

“But...why?”

Why? Because Near might be six inches shorter than Gevanni, he might be big eyed and soft haired and kind of boyish, but he was also passionate and had a surprising wiry strength. He had a way of looking at Gevanni sometimes when he was going down on him, like he wanted to have more than Gevanni’s mouth. A way of digging his fingers into Gevanni’s hair and guiding him. And it was also worth noting that sex between them often started when Near pounced on Gevanni, brooking no opposition. 

And the fact that Near had a really tempting, really _hard_ cock was by no means irrelevant.

But mostly Gevanni wanted to try it because he loved him.

So that was what he said.

Near bit his lip and reached out a hand to slide through Gevanni’s hair to the back of his head before tugging him forward for a kiss. Gevanni fell into it and into Near as he always did so was a bit dazed by the time Near pulled back and said,

“Alright. But let me do some research first.”

Gevanni had anticipated this. “No,” he said, firmly, “No research.”

“But,”

“Come on. Let’s go to bed. You’ll figure it out. It’s just what I do to you all the time.”

“But,” Near tried again as Gevanni dragged him off the sofa and towards the bedroom, “When you have me I’m always rather distracted! If I had known you would want to do this I would have taken notes.”

They were stood by the bed now and an awful thought occurred to Gevanni for the first time. He turned to Near who was looking anxious. “Near, you do actually want to do this, right?”

Near didn’t speak for a second and then he put out a hand and pushed Gevanni so that he fell backwards onto the bed, sprawling. Gevanni looked up to find Near looking down at him and smiling a wonderfully determined smile.

“Oh yes.” Near told him. “Most decidedly.”

 

There were a few minor hiccups at first. 

Like when Near announced, “I’m going to put two fingers in your anus now. Are you prepared?” and Gevanni nearly pissed himself laughing and Near started sulking and it took a lot of kissing to get back into the mood.

Or when Near crooked his fingers the wrong way and Gevanni was reminded just how painful this could be when you got it wrong.

But eventually they were lying together kissing hungrily, and Near had three fingers thrusting into him and Gevanni’s brain was melting and he was getting an increasing urge to do it _right now_.

“Near,” he breathed, “Please?”

Near looked down at him and kissed his lower lip. “If you change your mind please say so at once, no matter how far along we’ve gone.” He said, seriously. “I don’t want to hurt you. I love you very much.”

Gevanni’s heart twisted. It was only the second time that Near had said that.

“OK,” he mumbled.

And then Near was between his legs and Gevanni was lifting his hips and after some prodding and fidgeting Near was pressing in. Gevanni dug his fingers into the mattress because it had been a really long time since he had done this and Near was by no means small. But the burn stayed on just the right side of not-too-appalling even when Near pushed all the way in and it wasn’t long before the burn began to change to a hot ache. 

Near waited, head bowed, eyes shut until Gevanni relaxed and wrapped his arms around him and moved his hips just a little.

Near’s eyes flew open and a strangled cry ran round the room.

It shocked both of them.

“Oh god...” Near exclaimed. “I didn’t know...didn’t know that it...”

He pulled back and then _thrust_.

Hard.

After that Gevanni abandoned all hope of lasting. Near was hard and deep inside and his flat stomach kept sliding against Gevanni’s erection and the sensation of Near’s body on top of him was more than Gevanni had dared to fantasise about. Any sneaking, repressed fear that he wouldn’t be able to take Near seriously as a top went up in flames.

As did everything else.

The fact that, once again, Gevanni was having Near’s virginity, only added to it.

Gevanni reached down and took hold of Near’s backside, pulling him in more forcibly. Near took the hint and dropped whatever minimal self restraint he was still managing.

Gevanni was almost yelling by then.

Near might be cute. 

Near might be pretty.

Near might be new at this.

But Near was fucking Gevanni into the bed in a way that was making Gevanni lose his mind. 

When Near reached down with shaking hands and bent Gevanni’s leg so that he could get deeper Gevanni actually heard himself whimper.

Near seemed to like that. 

He bent to kiss Gevanni. Gevanni kissed back, moaning. 

He moaned even harder when Near reached down and started to stroke him, fast.

“Yes...yes...Near...fuck!” Gevanni spiralled into orgasm aware only of the hardness slamming into his prostate, and the hand pleasuring him and Near’s smell and Near’s groans and Near’s cries and soon Near coming (devastatingly hard by the sound of it) inside him.

 

Afterwards they didn’t speak for awhile. Near looked down at him, panting and Gevanni looked up at him, blissed out, mind drifting.

“Are you sore?” Near asked, eventually. His voice sounded raw. He pulled out very gently and Gevanni bit back a groan of discomfort mingled with glee. He felt so wet and brilliantly debauched.

“Not especially,” Gevanni sighed happily. 

They settled down facing each other, noses almost touching, legs tangled. 

Near looked rather stunned.

“How was your first time?” Gevanni enquired, absently wondering when he had bitten Near’s shoulder like that.

“I liked it very much.” Near said, earnestly. 

Gevanni grinned.

“It was good to be...so...” Near continued, struggling for words in a way that was most unlike him, “I mean I felt...” he ground to a halt with a frustrated sound and then took Gevanni’s face in his hands, looked deep into his eyes and continued, quietly, intently, “It means a lot to me that you see me as a man, not a cute boy. That to you I have a sexuality not just based on prettiness and vulnerability.”

Gevanni was so struck by the surge of emotion that swept through him when Near said this that he decided to keep the lecture on the Power of the Uke for a later time. There would be plenty of opportunities to correct Near’s slightly conventional view of what being an uke implied. 

For now Gevanni just wanted to glory in having just being soundly fucked by his boyfriend.

Just as Gevanni was falling asleep Near said, 

“Did you put the cat out?”

“No. I forgot. Can you do it?”

Near looked unaccountably pleased by this plea. He leant down, kissed Gevanni on the nose and said, “Yes. You go to sleep. I’ll put the cat out. I’ll take care of everything in the morning too, because you’ll be sore.”

Gevanni’s mouth dropped open. 

Near got out of bed and smiled down at him for a moment. “I’ll look after you.”


End file.
